The present invention relates to methods and arrangements in a mobile communication network adapted to use re-transmissions of the type Hybrid Automatic repeat request (HARQ). An example of such a communication network is a UMTS terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is illustrated in FIG. 1 and comprises at least one Radio Network System 100 connected to the Core Network (CN) 200. The CN is connectable to other networks such as the Internet, other mobile networks e.g. GSM systems and fixed telephony networks. The RNS 100 comprises at least one Radio Network Controller 110. Furthermore, the respective RNC 110 controls a plurality of Node-Bs 120,130 that are connected to the RNC by means of the Iub interface 140. Each Node B covers one or more cells and is arranged to serve the User Equipment (UE) 300 within said cell. Finally, the UE 300, also referred to as mobile terminal, is connected to one or more Node Bs over the Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) based radio interface 150.
Requirements for mobile data access are increasing and demand for bandwidth is growing. To meet these needs the High Speed Data Packet Access (HSDPA) specification has been defined. HSDPA is based on WCDMA evolution standardized as part of 3GPP Release 5 WCDMA specifications. HSDPA is a packet-based data service in WCDMA downlink with data transmission peak rate up to 14.4 Mbps over a 5 MHz bandwidth. Thus HSDPA improves system capacity and increases user data rates in the downlink direction. The improved performance is based on adaptive modulation and coding, a fast scheduling function and fast retransmissions with soft combining and incremental redundancy. HSDPA utilizes a transport channel named the High Speed Downlink Shared Channel (HS-DSCH) that makes efficient use of valuable radio frequency resources and takes bursty packet data into account. This is a shared transport channel which means that resources, such as channelization codes, transmission power and infra structure hardware, is shared between several users. HS-DSCH supports HARQ as a fast and resource-efficient method for combating transmission errors.
In 3GPP Release 6, the WCDMA standard is further extended with the Enhanced Uplink concept by introducing the Enhanced Dedicated Transport Channel, E-DCH. A further description can be found in 3GPP TS 25.309 “FDD Enhanced Uplink; Overall description”. This concept introduces considerably higher peak data-rates in the WCDMA uplink. Features introduced with E-DCH include fast scheduling and fast Hybrid Automatic Repeat request (HARQ) with soft combining. Fast scheduling means that the Node B can indicate to each UE the rate the UE is allowed to transmit with. This can be done every TTI, i.e. fast. Thus, the network is able to control the interference in the system very well.
The Long Term Evolution of the UTRAN (LTE or E-UTRAN) also includes HARQ as an integral part of the methods to ensure transmission efficiency and reliability, whereby further information can be found in e.g. 3GPP TR 25.813.
The background and the description of the invention are described in the context of a UTRAN adapted for HSDPA and enhanced uplink, wherein HARQ is used. It should however be noted that HARQ is used in other wireless access systems such as E-UTRAN (or LTE), CDMA2000, WiMAX, which implies that the present invention is not limited to the use of WCDMA with HSDPA and enhanced uplink. The invention is applicable to any system or access technology supporting HARQ where the feedback is built on acknowledging or negatively acknowledging each received transmission unit, where this binary feedback is based on the successfulness of the reception and decoding of the transmission unit.
HARQ is an efficient solution for providing reliable and resource preserving ARQ over fading channels. Further, HARQ is a more advanced form of an ARQ retransmission scheme. In conventional ARQ schemes the receiver checks if a packet is received correctly. If it is not received correctly, the erroneous packet is discarded and a retransmission is requested. With HARQ the erroneous packet is not discarded. Instead the packet is kept and soft combined with the retransmission. That implies that even if neither the first transmission nor the retransmission would facilitate a successful decoding when received alone, they may be combined to decode the packet correctly. This means that, compared to conventional ARQ, less transmission power and fewer retransmissions are required on average.
To facilitate efficient HARQ, it is necessary for the receiver to feedback the success or failure of every transmission attempt. This is necessary so that the sender knows whether to continue with re-transmissions, or to terminate the HARQ process in question. This stands in contrast to many conventional ARQ schemes, where it is possible to deploy cumulative acknowledgements, such that feedback is provided less frequently. The fact that every HARQ transmission attempt need to be acknowledged or negatively acknowledged means that the transmission of HARQ feedback can turn out to be quite costly.
By example from UTRAN, it can be noted that one of the main differences of the uplink Dedicated transport CHannels (DCH) according to Release 99 uplink and E-DCH according to Release 6 is the fact that E-DCH supports HARQ. This means that the “average” transmission power for E-DCH can be kept lower, because stochastic transmission errors due to fading are corrected by the fast HARQ which is located in the Node B. HARQ using soft-combining results in a high power-efficiency with early-termination gain, etc. These aspects make the E-DCH an attractive and efficient solution.
However, HARQ also implies a cost of feedback signalling. Compared to the DCH, E-DCH may therefore result in additional resource consumption in the downlink direction (reverse to the data direction) due to the aforementioned need to send feedback on every HARQ transmission attempt.
The state-of-the-art ACK/NACK feedback mechanism for HARQ is now briefly described. Both HS-DSCH and E-DCH HARQ is based on multiple interleaved stop-and-wait ARQ processes with soft combining; as illustrated in FIG. 2. The receiver (the Node B in the uplink case) responds to a transmission with an ACK or NACK, so that a successful decoding results in ACK feedback, and unsuccessful result in NACK. To a NACK response, the sender (the UE in the uplink case) is “re-transmitting” on the same HARQ process by providing additional power/redundancy to the decoding process in the receiver. The ACK/NACK feedback is time-synchronized relative to the transmission time of the block it is acknowledging. Thus, no explicit reference to any block or sequence number is needed in the feedback. (The HARQ feedback is in the case of enhanced uplink carried over an E-DCH HARQ Acknowledgement Indicator Channel (E-HICH).)
The receiver performs soft combining of the multiple HARQ transmissions. An ACK reception in the UE results in a termination of the HARQ in that process, and that process can then be utilized for transmitting new data.
A challenge in the operation of HARQ is to achieve sufficient reliability without spending a lot of resources on the ACK/NACK feedback. It is known that miss-interpretation of the feedback can have severe effects on the performance. For small Transport Blocks and short TTIs in particular, the relative overhead of this signalling can turn out to be quite costly. This issue is known in WCDMA, and it is expected to be a challenge in LTE where it is likely that very short TTIs can be used.
The cost of HARQ feedback is particularly challenging if a high reliability is targeted, and the feedback channel is subject to fading.
The actual coding of the logical ACK/NACK feedback onto the physical channel can be made in many ways. Existing art includes the use of On-Off Keying (OOK), where NACK is mapped to DTX (no signal) and ACK is mapped to the “on” key in this binary constellation.
To further distinguish ACKs and NACKs—and to use DTX for “no transmission reception” or “no detection of transmission”, Binary Phase Shift Keying can be used, such that ACK and NACK are both distinguished from DTX according to the signalling constellation in FIG. 5.
Thus, for further reference in this invention, a distinction is made between the logical HARQ feedback characterized by ACKs and NACKs, and the means to encode, transmit and decode this logical HARQ feedback from the receiver to the sender.
By means of the present invention, it is possible to significantly reduce the amount of transmitted feedback, by utilizing the proposed method to encode and decode the logical HARQ feedback. This is achieved without affecting the integrity (information content) of the logical HARQ feedback information.
FIG. 3 illustrates the HARQ behaviour for a single process. Here, most transmissions are successful with a single transmission, except block #3, which require two transmissions. The subscript denotes the retransmission sequence number.
FIG. 4 illustrates the HARQ behaviour when the decoding requires several HARQ transmissions. The first and the second block is successfully decoded after three HARQ transmissions, while the third block required only two transmissions for successful decoding.
From FIGS. 3 and 4, it can be observed that in the most cases, the number of HARQ transmissions needed for successful decoding of the payload is correlated over time.
For example in FIG. 3, most of the transmissions are successful with just one HARQ transmission. Similarly, in FIG. 4, the decoding is very unlikely to be successful for the first few HARQ transmissions, and only the following are likely to give any successful outcome. Thus, most of the transmitted feedback is obsolete.
Below, different methods from existing art are illustrated disclosing how coding of logical HARQ feedback can be done in different ways.
If it is known that the distribution of ACKs and NACKs is very biased, e.g. if 90% of the feedback is NACK, then it is possible to use On-Off Keying (OOK), so that DTX is mapped to the dominating logical value of the feedback. This is used e.g. from the non-serving cells of E-DCH, which are expected to be unsuccessful (NACK) in a majority of their de-coding attempts (assuming the serving cell typically controls the strongest uplink in SoHo).
BPSK is used from the E-DCH serving cell, since it is desired to distinguish idle periods (or failure to detect a transmission attempt) from a failure in decoding of a received transmission attempt. The serving cell is the cell in primary control of the resources assigned to the terminal.
However, the efficiency of the approach of using OOK is very much dependent on the operating condition: A high success-rate i.e. when ACKs are dominating will then result in a high feedback cost, since a lot of ACKs need to be explicitly transmitted on the physical channel.
On the contrary, using OOK for encoding DTX to ACK in a situation where “ACK” is dominating could be quite risky: In case the feedback (or transmission) is lost completely, the interpretation of DTX to ACK will result in a packet loss, since the absence of any physical feedback transmission will be interpreted as can ACK, i.e. a success by the data transmitter.
Alternatively and quite similar to the OOK approach above, the receiver may decide on the power/resource for ACK and NACK in BSPK. In an extreme case, very limited power is used for NACK, i.e. it is very close to DTX. However, this solution suffers from the same drawbacks noted above.
Mapping ACK close to DTX in case ACKs dominate the feedback suffers the risk of misinterpreting ACKs to DTX and maybe even DTX to ACK. This could result in unnecessary retransmissions and maybe also loss of data, since according to current art the sender is obliged re-transmit on DTX detection.
Accordingly, it is desired to achieve sufficient reliability of the HARQ feedback without spending a lot of resources on the ACK/NACK feedback that does not suffer from the above mentioned drawbacks.